Wanting Something More
by safetywords
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are the best of friends, but the line between friendship and love are about to blur. Neither can resist because they are wanting something more.
1. Prelude

**Wanting Something More  
**_i ate nemo  
2006_

**Gabriella and Troy are the best of friends, but the line between friendship and love are about to blur. Neither can resist because they are wanting something more.**

_Prelude._

Gabriella remembered the near-fatal kiss she _almost _had with Troy after he won the championships. Not ready to take that step forward, she was thankful for Chad's sudden intervention. Something would've happened. Gabriella was sure of that. Troy, stoked from the win, acted as if nothing even happened. She convinced herself that the almost-kiss was just an illusion of her imagination.

She knew that there was no way, shape, or even form that a kiss was likely. Troy was a sweetheart, a true one-of-a-kind that Gabriella was happy to be friends with. And she assured herself that he only saw her a friend—maybe a good friend. Thinking or suggesting anything more was stretching the truth beyond its limits. And, believing that it was the only way things would work, she went out of her way to show Troy how she saw him.

There weren't any hard feelings. Six months into their solid friendship, Troy finally took the leap. He asked Kelsi if she would go on a date with him. It was sweet how he went out of his way to make others feel happy. As far as selfish goes, she couldn't even put Troy under that category. He got to the stage in his life where he didn't need to worry about what everyone thought.

It was just like kindergarten again. With the support of everyone around them, there wasn't a need to hide the truth—except for Gabriella. As much as she pushed Troy away and made him stay in the friendship only zone, she couldn't help but adore him. Her feelings continued to grow, but he was with Kelsi. Gabriella knew to hang back in the shadows. Kelsi was too sweet to hurt.

And that brought her to her most recent problem.

Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton and there was nothing she could do about it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was senior year at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The familiar scent of the school wafted through Gabriella's nose. Something about the way that she felt told her that this was the year to go for it. Standing on the sidelines as the somewhat quirky, shy decathlon leader was not enough. For two years in a row, Gabriella had led the scholastic decathlon team to it's second, consecutive win in twenty five years.

"Gabriella!" Taylor squealed, hugging her friend. "I haven't seen you all summer."

She smiled, dropping her messenger bag at the foot of her locker. "I know," she added vaguely.

All summer, every day, she thought about Troy. It was getting ridiculous. Gabriella Montez was not obsessed or a bordering stalker. Well, that was stretching it. She followed Troy and Kelsi on a few dates. Her way of justifying it was telling herself that she was looking out for Kelsi, but she didn't even believe herself.

This year was going to be different.

Taylor grinned. "I know we didn't get to hang out but I spent all summer in Cancun with—."

"Chad?" Gabriella butted in. "Yeah, I know" she added softly.

Even though Gabriella had opened up a lot, she was still shy and soft-spoken.

Not even noticing that anything was wrong, Taylor smiled. "Did you hear that Troy and—"

She sighed. "Kelsi are going out and madly in love?"

Taylor, not detecting the sadness in her friends voice, continued. The entire school went crazy after Troy and Gabriella followed their dreams, especially Taylor. She, without a warning, dropped out of the scholastic club, even though science was her true calling, and decided to audition for cheerleading tryouts. Who knew that Taylor had so much pep?

Taylor, pouting, ignored the hostility in her friends tone. Gabriella, not the judging type, wondered if cheerleading and its popularity had changed her life. Chad was top priority. They were practically head over heels in love. In other words, absolutely perfect for each other. Joining cheerleading, Gabriella thought, was Taylor's way of being closer to Chad. Junior year, she was _always _at his side—giggling or laughing.

She soon realized that she was one hundred percent jealous of Taylor. She had the boy, the fairytale. All Gabriella had was her friendship with Troy that just wasn't enough. She was going insane, trying to keep her feelings pent up inside. Things had gotten so bad that the only true female friend she could rely on was Sharpay.

Trust Gabriella, no one saw that coming, not even herself. Beneath the surface, Sharpay was just as friend as Troy but about twenty times as competitive as he was. And as for her brother, Ryan, he wasn't that bad either. He was often mistaken as the gay drama dude to a majority of the school, but that wasn't true. Ryan was slightly flamboyant. He was well dressed and loved to stand out when Sharpay wasn't around.

For twins, the two were nothing alike. Ryan, Gabriella found out one day, didn't really like to sing. He only did it because he was good at it. And the fact that he was afraid to stand up to Sharpay was another problem. Sharpay had significantly gotten better after she became Gabriella's understudy for the winter musical. But, as much as she changed, she still liked to remain in charge. She was known as the drama girl with a power trip.

"Gab, I am so excited. We're seniors now. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

She nodded. "Sure thing Taylor."

"You're quiet," Taylor commented. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It's just one more year, Taylor. It's just school. What's there to be excited about?"

Taylor smiled knowingly. "You're too bitter. You need a boyfriend, someone like Ryan. He's totally sweet. I think that when the Sadie Hawkins dance comes around, you should so ask him to it. You'd have the best dressed boy there."

But Gabriella could only think of one thing: he's not Troy Bolton.

"I don't know..." she trailed off. "Ryan's really eccentric and I'm not."

Taylor grabbed her friends books and threw them into her locker. "But Ryan's so cute, Gab! And didn't you know, opposites attract?"

Gabriella frowned. "I just don't see how that's true."

"Aww. Have you sworn off love? Were you scorned? Are you afraid of dating?"

Gabriella didn't see any point in answering the questions. They were just rhetorical, anyway. Taylor's attention span was shortening in the past year. She adopted that "if I die tomorrow, at least I had fun" theory. And Taylor was the solid proof that not all changes at East High were good.

"Look, there's Troy and Kelsi. Aww, they're holding hands, Gab. Isn't that so sweet?" Taylor cooed.

Gabriella's heart ached. "I want something more," she whispered, "with Troy."

There was no doubt about it. Kelsi and Troy complimented one another perfectly. Kelsi had her head against Troy's chest as they walked—something so intimate and private that Gabriella felt repulsed. She knew she threw away her chance with Troy, but it was worth one more shot. Gabriella Montez didn't quit or give up with something/someone she felt so strongly about. And she'd stick around to prove it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella wasn't looking forward to lunch. She shared a table with Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad. Sometimes a few stragglers would sit at their table, but it wasn't often. A summer without Troy had left Gabriella hurt. He called a few times, out of common courtesy, to see how her summer was going. She hated lying to Troy, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He was with Kelsi. She needed to get over herself, but she couldn't.

"Gabby, how's it going?" Sharpay asked, slamming her tray onto the table.

Formalities. Gabriella frowned. She was not in the mood to chit-chat or even talk at all.

She managed a tight smile. "Fine. You?"

"Ryan's under my skin. I found his diary—."

"It's a journal. Not a diary," Ryan added, sitting on my right side.

Gabriella half smiled. "You have a diary and write in it?"

Ryan moaned. "For the last time, it's a journal."

An uneasy feeling swept over Gabriella as she glanced at Ryan. He looked angry and embarrassed. She didn't understand. Sharpay wasn't giving out secrets from his dia—journal.

"He mentioned a mystery girl, someone he's been crushing on since Sophomore year."

Ryan groaned this time. "Sharpay, it's my _personal _journal, not a tabloid entry."

Sharpay smiled. "Right Ryan." She turned and looked right at Gabriella. "Anyway, he wrote all these sweet things about her, but I _can't _figure out who she is." She paused. "Are you good at riddles, Gabby?"

"It depends. Why?"

Sharpay started to reach into her bag.

"Sharpay," Ryan moaned. "Don't tell me you stole my journal too."

She waved off handedly at him. "No, silly. I photocopied it."

Gabriella stared at Ryan. She swore all the color drained from himself. Why was he so nervous about a girl? It was cute. Sort of. As outgoing as Ryan was, when it came to the opposite sex—he was shy—a lot like Gabriella.

She threw a stack of paper onto the table. "Enjoy. Mock. Figure out the riddle, please," Sharpay begged. "The sooner I find out, the sooner I can convince her to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with him."

Troy and Kelsi suddenly appeared at the table, their arms linked together. He was carrying the lunch—one tray with lots of fruits and vegetables. Kelsi, not long after the winter musical that Troy and Gabriella starred in, admitted that she was a vegetarian and against all meats. Up until that very moment, she didn't know that Troy was a vegetarian.

"What about the Sadie Hawkins dance?" he asked, pushing the tray in front of Kelsi as he sat down. Gabriella stared on in wonder.

"Ryan's got a secret lover," Sharpay piped up. "He won't tell, so I've recruited Gabriella to make sense of it."

The smile fell from Troy's face. "Come on, Shar. Ryan doesn't make any sense when he's talking. How could this time be any different?"

"That's mean, Troy," Gabriella added suddenly. What was wrong with him? "Ryan's diar—journal is private. I don't want to read it."

Ryan reached over and awkwardly hugged Gabriella. "Thank you for being you," he whispered into her ear.

Gabriella shivered. No one—well, no one besides Troy ever made her shiver. Her stomach felt like a mess of butterflies. Troy was with Kelsi. She had to stop pining over him. And Ryan was an attractive guy that was single. He was carefree and actually talked about more than sports and cars. But as much she felt attracted to Ryan, she knew she could never love him.

So, to make Troy jealous, she leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

The table grew silent.

Houston, we've made contact.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi, sorry this is short. It's just a prelude to get everyone up to speed. This is not my first time writing fan fiction, but I'm still not very experienced. Please review if you've dropped in and read this. I've only seen HSM twice, so I apologize if I messed anything else. Also, I think HSM is one of the best original movies from Disney channel in a long time.

**I ate nemo.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

An unusual feeling washed over Gabriella. It was a lot like confidence but a lot less boosting. Beside her, Ryan squirmed nervously for a few minutes. Kelsi, by an easy process of elimination, was casually making conversation with Troy about composing four new pieces for the winter musical. The conversation, from Gabriella's perspective, seemed awfully stilted. Troy seemed off in his own world, which wasn't that surprising. As great a singer as Troy was, basketball easily won the battle of his heart. The school, his friends, and _even _his dad were supportive over music, but Gabriella realized that was one thing was weird.

Over the summer, Troy took advantage of his newfound popularity and became a teen, singing sensation. He was a heartthrob to thousands of teenyboppers within a fifty mile radius of Albuquerque. Troy was easily adapted to the new 'attention' but something was _wrong_, and Gabriella could feel it. It was his sudden drop from her life that had been surprising more than anything.

The way that everyone fell silent, mouths agape, worried Gabriella. Attention was something she intended to avoid, like the plague. It was the reaction of her so-called friends that riled her up. But amongst the utter chaos, Taylor seemed to be the only one okay with it. Of course it was. Taylor just had to point out how amazing Ryan was and how available he was. If that was the case, she wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend? Was he pining for the love of his life the same way that Gabriella was?

"Gabriella, can we talk."

Those words, no matter what content, never turned out good. She felt guilty as Troy leaned over, kissing Kelsi on the cheek. She flushed a shade close to crimson and returned the kiss, at the corner of his lips. Gabriella, angry as ever, got to her feet. She was jealous; she could admit that. But they didn't have chemistry. Why were they even bothering with the whole dating thing?

"Sure, Troy," she added, following him as he stomped out of the cafeteria.

The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach stayed with her as she turned a dark corner. Troy seemed upset—more than anything. She could tell that he was about to rant, but Troy never raised his voice. For a teenage boy, he was level-headed when compared to his peers or even the rest of his basketball team.

"It's...about..."

"Me?" she interjected. "Right?"

He frowned. "No. It's about Chad."

Embarrassed. That's how Gabriella felt. That and stupid. It was cruel of her to think that he was affected by Gabriella's sudden interest in Ryan. Wasn't that more important than anything else? Chad, he was a decent a guy. A little rough around the edges but nice. Until it became all about basketball. Things seemed to be improving until he did a three sixty after the winter musical. He was harassing Troy to give singing up—that it was a one time thing. Chad was convinced that Troy was in over his head. And the two had a rather large falling out.

They remained teammates. On the court, Chad was civil. Off the court, he was unbearable. Gabriella never understand why he was so unsupportive for his best friend. It took her upwards of a year to understand what was wrong with Chad. But it was Gabriella that Chad hated.

"What now?" she asked.

"He's on the warpath again, and I wanted to give you a heads up. Lay low, watch what you do." Troy lowered his voice to a whisper. "Chad wants to blackmail you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The look in his eyes told Gabriella else wise.

"Are yo u telling me this because I kissed Ryan?" she questioned.

Troy laughed. "No way. Don't you know that Ryan's gay? The way he acts..."

"Troy," she warned. "Who told you that?"

"I think it was my dad, actually. About four years ago, mom dragged us to one of the schools musical. It was a spring one. Anyway, my dad heard Ryan speak and sing and he was sold. Ever since, he's sworn that Ryan's gay."

Gabriella frowned. "He isn't, Troy. You've got the facts wrong."

Troy sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'm not trying to spread rumors or anything but he does—"

She grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Troy. What's wrong with you? You used to be such a decent guy—"

"It's just Ryan and I go way back," he stated softly. "We were close growing up, ya know? But I got into basketball and Ryan's parents pushed him to do something artsy. Sharpay was always the star of the Evans family and even though Ryan was big on basketball, he started to do duets with Sharpay. His parents were so impressed, that he didn't even show up to basketball tryouts."

She had known Troy for almost two years, and the way he had been acting were nothing short of weird. They had been really close—as close as platonic relationships get. But something about the way that Troy wore his heart on his sleeve softened Gabriella's view on him. She had met Mr. Bolton once and he wasn't the kind of guy that she wanted to cross paths with. It was true that he was as supportive as possible over Troy's fascination with singing, but Gabriella knew that a part of his father was hoping that singing was just a phase.

Troy wouldn't go against his father's word.

Gabriella tried to absorb it all. "I can't imagine Ryan wanting to play sports. He's terrified of jocks!" Gabriella pointed out.

"It's not that easy, Gabriella. Ryan's naturally shy and jocks naturally aren't."

She scoffed. "Okay. Forget about Ryan and Sharpay and everyone else. I want you to tell me why you've been so distant all summer. Please," she begged.

There was probably less than ten minutes left of lunch and Gabriella wanted to get to the bottom of Troy's unusual behavior. Best friends, as close as them, were supposed to tell everyone everything. But the past summer, she felt like the one person she could trust with all her heart was hiding something. The possibilities were endless. What was Troy Bolton hiding?

"I spent the summer with the Nielsen's, Gab. You said you were okay with postponing our summer plans to the upcoming summer." He paused. "Kelsi, as you've noticed, doesn't exactly have a lot of friends."

Troy spending all summer with his girlfriend hurt Gabriella. The past summer, they had plans to go on a road trip. She had been looking forward to it until Troy dropped the ball. Kelsi, his girlfriend, was suddenly more important. And Gabriella prided herself on believing that she wasn't jealous. It wasn't about jealousy. It was about keeping a promise. But, as much as she tried to believe that, it was impossible. Every time that she saw the two of them together, it reminded Gabriella that she waited too long. She let the opportune moment whiz by.

"I'm asking Ryan to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. What do you think he'll say?" she asked tentatively.

Troy looked around. "He hasn't gone to a dance with a girl since middle school." He smiled. "I'm positive he'd say yes."

Gabriella sighed. "Are things between us okay?

Troy forced a smile. "Of course."

But why couldn't she believe him?

- - -

Having Ms. Darbus for study hall wasn't the easiest thing. Ever since Troy stopped singing, Darbus was really rough with Gabriella. She didn't have a singing partner. And even though Gabriella was actively involved with the drama club, it was never enough to please Ms. Darbus. The one thing Gabriella tried was to find someone to sing with, but the school wasn't exactly flowing with male singing potential.

"Ms. Montez. I'm surprised to see you again," Darbus spoke, entering the classroom just as the bell rang.

Gabriella flushed, embarrassed. The class seemed to have full attention on her. Then again, Darbus was great with singling out the students she didn't really like. After Gabriella dropped the spring musical because Troy was done with singing, she had gone back to the cellphone biased drama teacher, who thought that her "productions" were as great or as almost comparable to Broadway.

"And Mr. Bolton. I'm equally surprised you still show your face with the drama productions."

Troy, being the outgoing person that he was, was not as dismissive as Gabriella. Darbus had insulted two of her very own drama club members—well, ex drama club members. Gabriella put her head in her hands, unable to watch Troy as he butted heads with her. To a lot of the student body, Darbus was worse than Coach Bolton.

"Just because I don't sing anymore, doesn't mean I could care less about the productions," Troy added confidently.

Gabriella winced. Troy was still her best friend whether he was avoiding her or not. "I agree," she piped up.

Darbus dropped the books she was carrying onto the desk. She smiled. "I'm glad you both feel the same way." As the class sighed in relief, she spoke again. "And for that, you both can enjoy detention after school."

Gabriella and Troy's smiles fell.

Darbus had her moments and that definitely wasn't one of them.

Glancing over at Sharpay, Gabriella noticed that she was biting her tongue. Two years ago, she wouldn't have imagined Sharpay to be upset with Darbus, but she clearly was. Even the look on Ryan's face reflected his abhorrence for the drama director. She caught Chad out of the corner of his eye and he seemed angry. His fists were clenched tightly together and a couple of his pencils were broken right in half.

She wondered if Troy was right. Was Chad on the warpath? If so, what had Gabriella done to Chad?

Confused, she closed her eyes and tried to think straight. Chad was dating Taylor. Taylor practically transformed into a cheerleader to spend more time with him. And then Gabriella wondered why Troy changed the subject earlier when she asked about Chad's blackmailing. None of it made the least bit of sense. She didn't have anything that he wanted, right?

And then Gabriella heard the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Ms. Montez," Darbus warned fiercely. "Is that your cellphone I hear?"

At that exact moment, another one rang. Darbus's eyes became wide as she walked up and down the isle. A few times, she stopped beside Sharpay but didn't dare to say anything. For as much as a suck up that Sharpay was, Darbus clearly refused to believe that it was one half of Adams. It seemed that she was going to get it slide. Gabriella's stomach was in knots as a thoughtful look crossed Darbus's face.

"Ms. Adams, I'd like to speak with you after class." She pulled her reading glasses from her face and stared critically at Sharpay. Gabriella felt slightly guilty that her new friend was risking a lot to stick up to Darbus—especially since Sharpay was obviously her favorite.

Darbus coughed uncomfortably as the class continued to stare at Sharpay. "It's—it's about a new musical." She grinned—almost like she was brewing a master plan in her head.

Chad, at the other end of the room, snorted. "Why _does _little miss teachers pet get a free ride? She should be punished—not as severe as detention, Darbus, but nonetheless she broke a school rule. Doesn't that automatically constitute as some form of punishment?"

Hostile. That was one word Gabriella never thought she'd say in reference to Chad Danforth. As Troy's best friend, Gabriella had always thought of him as a genuinely nice guy. And the fact that Taylor McKessie saw so much in Chad... it really said a lot. Taylor wasn't in any way a 'typical' cheerleader. She was athletic and had been going to gymnastic classes for ten years. It must've been why Gabriella always saw her friend exhausted—especially in the past year.

Still, the leap from being a member of the scholastic decathlon team to the cheerleading team was quite a gap. The girls were _always _giggling over the boys on the basketball team. Even when it was out of season, a few girls would see them in the halls and shout, "go wildcats." But Taylor wasn't like that. Right?

Gabriella groaned as she watched Chad. Behind him, Taylor was giving Chad a back massage. She seemed more into it than she was because he was frowning. How could one person be that angry when he was getting a world of attention from his girlfriend?

- - -

Detention lasted for four, agonizing hours. A kid, sitting behind her, was gnawing his pencil like a beaver and then spitting the food at the back of Gabriella's head. She managed to ignore it before she finally exploded. The splinters were starting to hurt. Unfortunately, Darbus was watching over the class—seeing as a musical for the winter season wasn't given the green light by Principal Matsui. And Darbus wasn't feeling very forgiving that afternoon, so she gave Gabriella a month worth of Saturday detentions...personally with Darbus.

So, it was no surprise, that Gabriella wasn't looking forward to going home. Her mom was laid back, but she didn't stand for detentions. The first one, way back when, was a misunderstanding. Gabriella didn't think that her mom would be very understanding this time around..

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door. It was just about seven. Dinner, every night, was at precisely six thirty. And as long as Gabriella could remember, she never missed it. Eating together was one thing that Mrs. Montez was strict about. Gabriella didn't have curfews. But she knew that was all going to change when her mother met her in the foyer.

"Gabriella, where have you been?" Mrs. Montez asked, angrily, in Spanish.

Any hope of making peace with her mom was unlikely. To escape completely unscathed from her mom's ferocious wrath was nearly impossible.

"Detention but—"

Mrs. Montez shook her head before she started in Spanish again. "It was your first day! Your first day, Gabriella! Are you trying to repeat your first year at East High? Or is this some student senior prank?"

Gabriella's stomach growled. She could smell dinner. It was chicken fajitas, and she desperately wished her mouth would stop watering. She was about to be grounded and all she could think of was eating. Her mom's food was amazing.

"Ms. Darbus called about fifteen minutes ago. She was distressed, Gabriella! She said something about you corrupting Sharpay. I don't know who she is, but Ms. Darbus says she's the sweetest girl in drama."

"Mom." Her voice slightly wavered. "It was an accident. Sharpay was trying to turn her phone off and she accidentally speed dialed my number. It rang right in the middle of study hall with Dar—Ms. Darbus and she wouldn't give me the chance to explain," Gabriella finished in one breath. "I promise it was an accident."

Mrs. Montez's features softened. "Gabriella. Ms. Darbus didn't want to look like a fool, so she invited the Evans over for dinner tomorrow night. I agreed because she had to give Sharpay unfair punishment."

"Why? Why would Sharpay be punished?"

She sighed. "Oh Gabby. She would've looked like a fool if she didn't punish Sharpay. Ms. Darbus panicked. She said something about a Chad ranting about unfair punishments."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll agree to dinner, but I want you to understand that Sharpay and I are friends, real friends, mom. We're practically best friends, but I know how hard it is for you to keep up with work and me, so I didn't mention that we worked out our differences."

Mrs. Montez frowned. "Sweetie, I know that this move has been really hard on you but I want you to be okay. Just promise me that this is the last detention you'll have and I'll let you off the hook."

Gabriella frowned. "I have a month worth of Saturday detentions."

"What?" Mrs. Montez exclaimed. "How? Why?"

The world felt like it was falling beneath her. Gabriella's first day had been a complete menagerie. She wished things would've gone down different, but it was high school. She was doubtful that things would turn out different now that the Evans duo were being friendly with her. While losing old enemies and gaining new friends, she also gained new enemies—like Chad Danforth and the rest of the Wildcats.

They didn't even get into the playoffs last year. Mainly because the team captain, Troy Bolton, was off. All year of last years normal season, his points had been low and his free point throws even lower. He had a ton of turnovers and he was sloppy with the ball. Suddenly, Troy wasn't making simple passes to his friends and they were getting frustrated. Gabriella overheard them talk, once, in the locker rooms. They were arguing with Coach Bolton about taking Troy off the team. As a coach, he said that Troy was in a funk and that he was fine. As a father, he just wanted his son to stay on the team. Basketball was a huge tradition in the Bolton's family. Gabriella knew that much.

"A kid was going at a pencil like a woodpecker goes at a tree!" Gabriella defended herself fiercely. "I have splinters in the back of my neck. I asked the stupid beaver/woodpecker dude to knock it off. He didn't really listen. So I yelled."

Mrs. Montez was nothing short of disappointed. "Gabriella, didn't I raise you better than that? What would your father think about your behavior?"

Tears welled in Gabriella's eyes. "Why does it matter? He's dead anyway!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm all for dramatics. And I felt that a lot of last chapter was filler, so I stepped it up a few notches here. I'm sorry for the slight delay. I was checking out my dorm this weekend and I didn't have computer access until Monday. I've set up a FAQ section so that I don't have to answer the same question over and over again in review responses.

**FAQS:**

**Q.** Is this going to be a Troyella fanfic?  
**A. **I thought I made it pretty clear in the summary and the prelude that Gabriella and Troy would be the center for Wanting Something More. Gabriella mentioned that she's in love with Troy and that they are in the 'friend zone'. She's very hung up on him, and she will do whatever it takes to get Troy to see her as more than just the best friend.

**Q. **Will this be a long story?  
**A. **It all depends on the length of the chapters. But, to put it simple, yes it will be long. It will max out before thirty chapters.

**Have a question you'd like answered? Ask. But please note that I'm not giving ANY spoilers out. General questions...anything...stuff about me. Whatever that'll make you understand everything better. And please review. I am very spoiled and excited. Twelve reviews? Holy effing crap. You guys are the best reviewers. But I see all the story hits. Don't be a lurker. Let me know you're reading it too. **

**-i ate nemo**


End file.
